Only Tears
by Swag Joker
Summary: saya cuma bantu teman post cerita ini. tolong dibaca dan di riview


Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

.

"_**Kau tahu Youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong-ah..."**_

"_**Haha.. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

AN : Annyeong! ^^ Jekyung Imnida. FF ini terinspirasi dari MV nya yang Please don't. Alur ceritanya tidak sama semua. Jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi. Okelah tanpa banyak omong HAPPY READING! ^^~

~Only Tears~

Junhong melirik jam dindingnya, pukul tiga dini hari. Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lagi-lagi penyakit insomnia nya kambuh. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Hyung_..." lirihnya. Sungguh ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai. Sosok pria yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku merindukan suaramu.. Dulu, kau sering bernyanyi untukku saat aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Hening sesaat. Junhong hanya terdiam sambil menerawang. Mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Masa dimana rasa bahagia menyelimuti dirinya.

"_**Hyung belikan aku ice cream!"**_

"_**Kalau aku membelikanmu ice cream, aku akan mendapatkan imbalan apa?"**_

_**Junhong berfikir sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum malu. "Aku akan menciummu"**_

Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Kekasihnya yang selalu menuruti apa saja kemauannya. Kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"_**Maafkan aku Junhong-ah, kita akhiri saja sampai disini"**_

Sekelebat bayangan menyakitkan itu membuat khayalan manisnya lenyap. Junhong menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"_**W-wae?"**_

"_**Aku mencintai orang lain"**_

Tangisan Junhong akhirnya pecah, ia mencengkram guling yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihnya tega melakukan itu padanya? Apa ada yang kurang dari fisiknya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?.

"Hiks.. Daehyun _hyung_"

~Only Tears~

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang tidur, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam Choi Junhong?"

Junhong mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Ia tersenyum singkat pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Insomniaku kambuh Jongup _hyung_"

"Kau harus beli obat tidur. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika seseorang kekurangan waktu tidurnya?" Jongup memandang Junhong khawatir. Ia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata sahabatnya itu. Mata yang dulu memancarkan cahayanya sekarang mulai meredup entah karna apa.

"Terkena serangan jantung. Benarkan? Haha.. biarkan saja"

PLAK

"Aww _appo hyung_! Mengapa memukul kepalaku?" protes Junhong saat sahabatnya ini dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya. Ia merengut kesal.

"Kau mau terkena serangan jantung hah? Pabbo! Kau bisa mati. Saat kau mati pasti banyak orang yang bersedih karena mu. Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Fikirkan orang lain juga"

Junhong terdiam. Benar juga, jika ia mati pasti akan banyak pihak yang merasa kehilangan dirinya, _appa_, _eomma_, dan _hyung_ nya pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Apa dia juga akan merasa sedih?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

~Only Tears~

"_**Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu"**_

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu"

Kata itu.

Kata yang sama yang pernah diucapkan kekasihnya padanya. Ia menatap datar pada pasangan yang sedang duduk bermesraan disebelahnya. Sungguh memuakkan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak agar mereka berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan itu didekatnya.

"_**Terimakasih karna sudah mengisi hari-hariku, aku mencintaimu"**_

"Terimakasih karna sudah mengisi hari-hariku, Aku mencintaimu"

Junhong menghela nafas kasar.

Cukup.

Cukup sudah kesabarannya di uji. Ia sudah sangat muak. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi pasangan itu. Sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok ia berkata.

"Youngjae _Hyung_, Daehyun _hyung_.. Bermesraanlah diluar rumah. Kalian mengganggu acara menonton televisiku" Ucapnya datar dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"_Mianhae_ Junhong-ah, Makanya kau cepat-cepat cari kekasih agar bisa bermesraan juga" Youngjae tertawa. Adiknya sedang cemburu eoh? Salah sendiri dia terlalu menutup diri.

Semenjak kepulangan Youngjae dari Amerika, adiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam bahkan terkesan dingin. Tidak ada lagi sosok Junhong yang manja dan hangat. Yang ada hanya sosok Junhong yang pendiam dan dingin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia berada di Amerika?

"Sebaiknya kita pergi keluar Youngjae-ah"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo!" ucapnya riang sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasihnya.

~Only Tears~

"ARRGG! SUNGGUH AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAEHYUN! BRENGSEK!"

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain.."

Junhong tertawa pelan. Orang lain eoh?

"Kakak ku.. Kau... Kau.. bermesraan..."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan air mata yang sudah siap keluar. Gigitan pada bibirnya yang bisa dibilang kencang itu menyebabkan darah mulai merembes keluar. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya, Berharap rasa sakitnya bisa menghilang. Setidaknya mereda.

"Aku..."

"Masih mencintaimu..."

Bodoh. Satu kata yang sangat pas untuk dirinya. Bukankah ia terlihat sangat bodoh? Masih mencintai orang yang bahkan sudah membuat dirinya hancur. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan rasa cinta itu. Membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Tapi..

"Aku tidak sanggup..."

"Kau bilang.. Kau mencintaiku.. Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disampingku.. Kau bilang aku hanya satu-satunya untukku.. Kau bilang aku yang terakhir untukmu.. Kau.. Kau.."

Meracau tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

Gila?

Ya.. ia gila.

Gila karna Jung Daehyun. orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang mengajarinya tentang cinta dan orang yang juga mengajarkan tentang rasa sakitnya cinta.

Hening.

Sekarang yang terdengar hanya suara aliran sungai Han. Junhong memang sering ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang, Tempat dimana semuanya berawal dan berakhir. Tempat dimana Daehyun menyatakan cintanya. Dan juga tempat dimana Daehyun mengakhiri cintanya.

~Only Tears~

"Junhong-ah~ Lihat"

Junhong melirik kearah kakaknya. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Jari manis kakaknya sekarang sudah terpasang sebuah cincin. Cincin pertunangan.

"Bagus" Komentarnya singkat.

"Daehyun bilang cincin ini adalah cincin warisan dari neneknya. Turun-menurun. Bukankah itu sangat keren?" Youngjae mulai mengajak Junhong berbicara. Ia duduk disamping adiknya itu.

"Ya. Keren"

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Junhong tersentak kaget saat jarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh kakaknya. Matanya membulat saat kakaknya, memasangkan cincin tunangan yang tadi ia perlihatkan ke jarinya.

"_H-hyung_.."

"Wah! Cocok sekali dijarimu. Bahkan terlihat pas. Dijariku sedikit kebesaran hehe"

Junhong menatap cincin itu. Tatapannya sendu. Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman miris. Andai saja.. andai saja ia yang berada di posisi youngjae. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sosok pria sudah berdiri didekat mereka. Menatap lekat wajah junhong. Hatinya bergetar. Melihat wajah calon adik iparnya yang terlihat sendu. Wajah yang dulu sangat ia kagumi. Wajah yang dulu terlihat ceria dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasinya. Tapi sekarang, wajah itu terlihat muram. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang terlihat tirus.

'Apa itu karna diriku? Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Daehyun'

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae ceritanya bersambung dulu ya ^^v tadinya saya mau membuat oneshot, tapi akhirnya malah membuat twoshot. Maafkan saya jika ada typo atau penulisan EYD yang tidak tepat. Sudah hampir satu tahun berhenti menulis ff. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya /Sungkem/

Saya berharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita/tokoh mohon dimaklumi. Tema yang saya pilih memang sangat pasaran. Tapi ini murni hasil jerih payah saya.

Jangan lupa review ^^ saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan jejaknya. Apalagi orang itu mengkritik saya dan memberikan motivasi.

Next chapter akan segera update. Gomawo!


End file.
